CRACK (Chanyeol& Baekhyun (GS), Genre: FamilyHurtComfortRomance)
by Lily levia
Summary: Apa kau tak menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirimu yang terluka atas pernikahan ini?, bahkan kita tak tahu atas dasar apa kita menjalaninya, rasa tanggung jawab atau sebuah keterpaksaan akibat kesalahan masa silam yang kita perbuat?.Aku sudah diambang batas kewarasanku untuk mempertahankan pernikahan ini. lalu, biarkan aku memilih jalan ini untuk bahagia dengan caraku sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**& &&&** **CRACK Chapter 1** **& &&&**

Cerita, alur ataupun segala hal yang berkaitan dengan fanfict "Crack" ini adalah benar-benar milik saya (Lily Levia), sedangkan member Exo adalah milik Tuhan YME, mereka pribadi, orang tua, perusahaan serta orang-orang terdekat mereka (Termasuk EXO L).

Fanfict ini hanyalah karangan belaka. Saya tidak memiliki maksud apapun apabila dalam fanfict ini terdapat kesamaan cerita dengan pribadi para pembaca. Dan saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa Fanfict ini adalah benar-benar karangan belaka milik saya.

Dan mohon untuk tidak meng-copy-paste/memplagiat cerita ini. Tolong hargai kerjakeras pengarang.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya

~Deep Bow~

~Crack~

Main Casts : Chanyeol and Baekhyun

Other Casts: The Other Exo's Member. Find Them Personally, ok!

~Hope you enjoy This story~

..

..

Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu memandang sendu pada kain putih yang ia bentangkan dihadapannya. Mengapa ia tak menyadari adanya aroma feminim yang menguar kuat dari kain putih yang ternyata adalah kemeja kerja suaminya. Dan Oh...apa lagi ini? sebuah noda kemerahan berbentuk kecupan.

Hampir saja yeoja itu terjatuh akibat lengkingan suara bass yang menggema memecahkan lamunnya.

"Baek!, Baekhyun".

Buru-buru yeoja yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun itu memasukkan kemeja putih kedalam mesin cuci dihadapannya sebelum berhadapan dengan wajah dingin suaminya.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, ia menyahut. "Ya, ada apa?".

"Seminggu kedepan aku akan berada di Jepang" ucap sang namja tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari lengan kemeja putih yang sedang ia kancingi.

Tidak ada tanggapan yang diberikan Baekhyun atas ucapan suaminya. Otaknya dengan cepat mengembalikan ingatan dua hari lalu dimana ia diminta untuk mempersiapkan persediaan baju selama seminggu tanpa menyebutkan tempat yang akan dituju. Ia tidak heran dengan kebiasaan suaminya yang meninggalkan ia sendiri di rumah tanpa kabar sedikitpun kecuali ketika akan pergi dan pulang ke rumah. Bahkan sebenarnya bisa dikatakan itu sangat jarang.

Baekhyun paham dan sadar dengan siapa ia berumah tangga. Seseorang dengan serentet jadwal padat mengurus salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan yang bergerak di bidang industri pertambangan, Park inc Corp. Dia adalah seorang CEO. Orang-orang mengenalnya dengan nama Park Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah lama terdiam.

"Aku terburu-buru" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Tak lama kemudian deru suara mobil terdengar memasuki pekarangan dan disusul suara bel pintu utama.

Setelah melayangkan beberapa kali pandangan kepada Chayeol yang masih sibuk membenahi tali sepatunya, Baekhyun bergegas kedepan untuk membuka pintu. Semua itu ia lakukan sendiri lantaran para maid yang biasa membantu dirumah baru akan datang pukul 8 dan akan kembali pulang saat senja menjelang. Itulah alasan mengapa Baekhyun masih melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya walaupun sebenarnya ia merupakan istri dari seorang CEO handal semacam Park Chanyeol. Lagipula, memang pada dasarnya Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang suka berpangku tangan dengan hanya meminta para maid melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Selagi ia bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan tangannya sendiri, maka Baekhyun akan melakukannya.

Pintupun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok yeoja yang begitu rupawan dan didukung dengan pembawaannya yang elegan. Baekhyun cukup tahu siapa yeoja yang kini berada didepannya, termasuk hubungan apa yang dijalin yeoja ini dengan suaminya.

Yeoja itu adalah Jessica, kekasih suaminya.

Tanpa segan-segan, Jessica langsung mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum sumringah menyambutnya dan memberikan kecupan mesra pada kedua pipi namja yang jadi pujaan hatinya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat adegan penuh kasih yang begitu kuat meremas hatinya. Ia menarik napas pelan mencoba menahan air mata yang siap menganak sungai.

"Kau sudah siap, sayang?" tanya Jessica sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan kekar Chanyeol yang terbalut setelan jas abu-abu gelap.

"Tentu. Ayo kita berangkat" balas Chanyeol. Dan mereka pun melenggang bersama tanpa peduli bahwa Baekhyun masih berdiri disana dan melihat jelas perselingkuhan tepat didepan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Satu fakta yang benar-benar gila adalah bahwa Baekhyun yang berstatus sebagai istri sah Chanyeol hanya bisa diam melihatnya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya.

Sesaat setelah Chanyeol dan Jessica pergi, Baekhyun segera mengusap air mata yang perlahan turun dan memantapkan hati untuk beranjak kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Ia menyembuhkan luka hatinya sendiri dengan berkata bahwa tidak ada apapun yang terjadi pagi ini.

Belum genap 10 menit, kembali terdengar deru suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah. Kali ini pintu utama terbuka sendiri.

 _"_ _Apakah itu Chanyeol?"_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia kembali berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk memastikan.

"Kai!" pekiknya. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, hum?" tanya Baekhyun penuh kekhawatiran melihat penampilan anak semata wayangnya yang benar-benar berantakan.

Namja berbadan tinggi menjulang dan tegap sempurna diumurnya yang baru menginjak usia 14 tahun itu hanya berjalan melewati sang oemma tanpa menggubris pertanyaanya. Kai langsung melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun membuka pelan pintu kamar agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa mengusik tidur anaknya. Ditatapnya sendu badan lelah yang ambruk di tempat tidur. Dengan hati-hati, ia membenarkan posisi tidur Kai, lalu melepas sepatu dari kedua kakinya.

Baekhyun yakin dengan bau yang tercium dari seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Kai adalah alkohol. Dan ia juga yakin bahwa anak laki-lakinya ini terlibat perkelahian karena terlihat banyak luka lebam dan goresan pada wajah dan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Tanpa bisa mengatakan hal apapun juga, Baekhyun membersihkan luka yang sedikit mengering dengan air hangat yang tadi sempat dibawanya lalu mengobatinya. Dan langkah terakhir yang cukup menguras tenaga adalah saat ia berusaha sendiri mengganti pakaian Kai.

Diusapnya penuh sayang rambut hitam yang sedikit menutupi dahi putranya. _"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini, sayang?. Oemma mohon berhentilah melakukannya. Kau tahu oemma sangat khawatir jika kau tak pulang ke rumah?"_ lirihnya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menangis pilu. Dikecupnya dahi Kai. _"Oemma sangat menyayangimu, nak"_

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong~ aku Lily. bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang ff baru ini?

jika berkenan, silahkan tuliskan review kalian dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan.

terima kasih~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter ini, spesial di publish untuk readers dengan akun : Yechan 61, Andika 576, and Yousee, followers dan yang sudah menjadikan ff ini favorite. terima kasih~

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Hm" hanya gumaman kecil yang terdengar dari bibir Kai.

Baekhyun tak ambil pusing dengan sikap dingin putranya. "Makanlah. Oemma memasakan makanan kesukaanmu" kata Baekhyun kembali dengan menghidangkan sup jagung yang masih mengepul panas dan juga beberpa makanan lain kesukaan Kai yang sudah tersaji lebih dulu di meja makan.

Kai tak menolak permintaan oemmanya, lagipula ia memang sudah sangat lapar, mengingat ia belum menyentuh makanan sejak kemarin malam.

"Hanya ini saja?" tanya Kai melihat sedikitnya jumlah masakan yang dimasak sore ini. Ia tahu bahwa meskipun meraka hanya bertiga dirumah, sang oemma tidak akan memasak sedikit menu untuk dihidangkan. Yeah...well, sekalipun dia dan sang appa kadang tak memakannya karena sudah makan diluar.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Appamu tidak akan pulang. Ia akan berada di Jepang selama seminggu" jawab Baekhyun. "Mungkin juga lebih" tambahnya karena mengingat Chanyeol bukan pergi sendiri tetapi bersama kekasihnya-Jessica yang otomatis akan melewatkan beberapa hari untuk liburan. Itu yang biasa terjadi.

Kai langsung merogoh kantung celananya dan memainkan ponsel seperti akan menghubungi seseorang. Tak lama kemudian...

"Appa!" pekik Kai antusias sebagai pembuka percakapan. Lalu mengalirlah pembicaraan hangat antara Kai dengan Chanyeol.

Lebih dari sepuluh menit pembicaraan itu terjalin, sebelum akhirnya Kai memutuskan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, kutunggu Appa kembali kerumah, beserta oleh-oleh yang ku minta barusan" tukas Kai diiringi tawa.

"Besok kau tak perlu ke sekolah, ne" ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Kai yang lahap memakan supnya.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku tak akan masuk sekolah seminggu ini" balas Kai ringan. "Aku di skorsing".

Deg!

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "Waeyo?" tanyanya parau.

Tanpa buka suara, Kai menyodorkan secarik kertas kearah Baekhyun.

"Perke..la..hian" desis Baekhyun dengan suara terbata-bata. Dan disurat peringatan itu dijelaskan bahwa Kai dan kelompoknya telah menyerang siswa dari sekolah lain.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" tanpa sadar Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

Kai menghentikan acara makannya. "Mengapa berteriak seperti itu?".

Baekhyun terbeliak sesaat mendengar ucapan Kai. Tidak sadarkah Kai bahwa yeoja yang duduk dihadapannya itu adalah oemmanya?, oemma kandungnya.

 _"_ _That's why, I love dad more than you"_ ucap Kai sarkatis. "Appa lebih mengerti diriku dibanding dirimu".

Hancur sudah pertahanan yang selama ini Baekhyun bangun untuk membentengi dirinya dari semua rasa perih karena tak sedikitpun dianggap di keluarganya sendiri. Air mata itu meleleh dari kedua matanya.

"Maaf mengganggu makanmu. Lanjutkanlah, dan segera beristirahat". Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun segera menyingkir dari hadapan Kai dan memilih untuk tidur. Ia berharap dengan begitu bisa merebahkan rasa sedihnya yang tak tahu harus ia bawa kemana.

.

.

.

Gretek!

Wanita bertubuh subur dihadapan Baekhyun nampak menggretakkan buku-buku jemari tangannya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan menakutkan. Sambil berdesis yeoja itu berkata "Suami dan anakmu itu bukan kurang ajar Baek, tapi memang mesti dihajar". Ungkapnya penuh kemarahan setelah mendengar cerita yang menimpa sahabat karibnya.

"Xiumin, ku mohon pelankan sedikit suaramu" ujar Baekhyun seolah memperingatkan bahwa ucapan yeoja bernama Xiumin itu mengundang tatapan aneh dari banyak pengunjung kafe tempat mereka bertemu. Lebih tepatnya ini adalah kafe milik Xiumin.

Kemarin malam Xiumin mengatakan ingin sekali bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dan berakhirlah dengan Baekhyun yang dipaksa oleh Xiumin untuk bercerita karena tahu bahwa temannya itu tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Dengarkan aku kali ini Baek, ini untuk kebaikanmu" ucap Xiumin dengan nada serius sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun seolah menyalurkan kekuatan untuk bertahan. "Bercerailah dengan si brengsek Park itu".

Baekhyun menatap jauh kedalam kedua iris mata Xiumin yang menyiratkan keyakinan besar agar dirinya melakukan hal yang disarankan Xiumin. Perlahan, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Xiumin. Aku tidak bisa"

"Waeyo?, kenapa tidak?" tanya Xiumin sengit.

"Mungkin menurutmu ini gila. Tapi sungguh, aku bertahan sejauh ini hanya karena Kai".

"Kai?" Xiumin mengerenyitkan dahi sebelum menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Anak tak tahu terima kasih itu tak patut untuk dijadikan alasan agar kau tetap bersama Chanyeol"dengusnya.

"Berhenti mengata-ngatainya, Xiumin" balas Baekhyun parau dengan tatapan sendu. "Seburuk apapun Kai, dia tetap anakku, darah dagingku" kali ini lolos sudah cairan bening dari kedua pelupuk Baekhyun membuat Xiumin tak enak hati dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. "Aku sangat menyayanginya".

Xiumin kembali meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya lembut. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya berfikir bahwa kau juga pantas untuk bahagia".

Baekhyun mengangguk disela tangisnya. "Aku mengerti, Xiumin. Kau tak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu". Lalu ia tersenyum untuk meredakan sedikit kegelisahan Xiumin akan permasalahan rumah tangganya, dan seolah ingin meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan bertahan semampu yang ku bisa, Xiumin".

Xiumin balas tersenyum. "Aku tahu, kau memang wanita hebat dan tangguh. Itu Baekhyun yang ku kenal".

"Ku rasa, menangis membuatku lapar" gurau Baekhyun.

Xiumin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Tentu. Aku tahu apa yang baik dimakan untuk mengembalikan suasana hatimu menjadi baik. Biarkan aku menjamumu kali ini".

"Hanya kali ini?" tanya Baekhyun masih dalam mood on bercanda.

"Tentu. Lain kali kau harus membayarnya jika ingin menikmati sajian disini. Jangan gunakan air mata untuk kembali menikmati jamuan ini secara gratis karena itu tidak akan berhasil nyonya Baekhyun" balas Xiumin sambil berdiri bersiap menyiapkan menu makan siang untuk mereka berdua. "Dan aku tahu betul seberapa kaya dirimu itu, Baek" sungut Xiumin sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun yang tertawa kecil karena sindirannya.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Xiumin membawa makanan. Dan Baekhyun mencoba kembali bersabar untuk menunggu sebelum akhirnya suara keributan terdengar dari dalam kafe.

"Apakah kau Kai, putra Baekhyun?" tanya Xiumin pada seorang namja yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya lengkap.

"Well, itu benar. Aku Kai, putra Park Chanyeol. Siapa kau?. Aku rasa tak mengenalmu".

"Cih, bangga sekali kau menyebutkan nama appamu" Xiumin membalas perkataan Kai tak kalah sengit terlebih saat Kai mulai berbicara dan bersikap arrogant. "Aku juga tak berminat untuk berkenalan denganmu. Yang hanya perlu kau tahu, aku muak dengan semua tingkahmu yang menyakiti perasaan oemma-mu yang selalu menyayangimu. Kau dan Appa-mu memang sama-sama tak berperasaan".

Rahang Kai terlihat mengeras dan menciptakan aura menakutkan yang sebenarnya membuat Xiumin sedikit bergidik, tapi ia dengan hebat dapat menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu, nyonya. Aku tidak suka seorangpun menjelek-jelekan appaku".

"Dan aku juga tak suka melihat sahabatku menangis karena kalian berdua. Jadi, berhentilah menyakitinya. Atau tidak..."

Kai segera menyela ucapan yeoja yang bahkan tidak ia tahu namanya. Ia balik bertanya seolah menantang kalimat selanjutnya. "Atau tidak?".

"Kau akan kehilangan oemmamu. Di situ, kau dan Appamu akan merasakan hancur, lalu menyadari bahwa penyesalan dan tangisan tak akan pernah mengembalikan hati yang retak untuk kembali sempurna seperti sebelumnya. Camkan itu!".

Beruntung keadaan Kafe sedang sepi sehingga Xiumin bisa dengan puas meneriaki namja yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Bahkan para karyawannya juga ikut menyingkir dari tempat keributan daripada nanti harus berurusan dengan Xiumin.

Karena penasaran, Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan melewati dinding kaca bening tebal yang memisahkan bagian dalam kafe dengan bagian luar samping kafe.

"Kai?!" pekik Baekhyun menginterupsi adu sengit dua orang didepannya. "Xiumin, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya kemudian.

Xiumin memijit sebelah pelipisnya. "Aku hanya sedikit memberi pelajaran sopan santun kepada putramu ini, Baek".

Kai terlihat jengah dengan situasi yang tak dipahaminya, ia pun segera bergegas keluar dari kafe. "Mendengar ocehanmu membuat nafsu makanku hilang. Aku rasa kafe ini tak layak dikunjungi".

"Dan aku tak akan menerima kunjunganmu selanjutnya" balas Xiumin final menyudahi pertengkarannya dengan Kai.

Tatapannya kali ini beralih kepada Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi memandangnya dengan sendu. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Sungguh, ini di luar kendaliku" ucap Xiumin penuh penyesalan.

Baekhyun mengangguk mencoba memahami situasi. "Kurasa, aku harus pergi. Kita bisa makan bersama di lain waktu".

"Maaf" cicit Xiumin lesu.

Tak ada suara, hanya anggukan paham yang diterima Xiumin menandakan bahwa Baekhyun memakluminya.

Lalu, Baekhyun secepat yang ia bisa kembali ke rumah dan berharap menemukan Kai disana untuk meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersyukur dapat pulang secepat yang ia bisa dan dia menemukan Kai duduk di ruang tengah memandangnya sekilas. Dan sepertinya memang waktunya tidak tepat untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman hari ini, saat Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun meredam sedikit keterkejutannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat".

Baekhyun terdiam dengan jawaban singkat Chanyeol yang tidak berkenan di hati. "Baiklah, aku akan memasak untuk makan malam".

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti seketika mendengar ucapan Kai. "Ku rasa aku ingin makan diluar denganmu Appa".

"Kedengarannya bukan ide yang buruk" timpal Chanyeol dengan senyum sumringahnya. " _Just Two of us?"_ tanya Chanyeol kembali.

 _"_ _Yeah"_ Kai menganggukan kepalanya. _"Just two of us"_ tegasnya sambil melirik Baekhyun yang menegang dari ekor matanya. "Ini terdengar _chessy_ , tapi tidak bertemu denganmu selama lebih dari seminggu, membuatku sungguh merindukanmu, Appa".

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ungkapan hati putranya, Kai. "Ok, let's go".

Lalu, Kai dan Chanyeol segera pergi tanpa menawarkan apapun pada Baekhyun yang berdiri terdiam di dekat meja makan sambil menahan gejolak sesak didada yang terasa menghimpit tubuh mungilnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyedihkan.

Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, lalu menangis sepuasnya...sepuas yang ia inginkan tanpa malu ada orang lain yang akan melihatnya.

Samar matanya memandang album foto yang ia dekap kuat, dan kembali menghujani gambar-gambar yang terpampang disana dengan air matanya.

Foto saat Kai masih balita sampai usia awal masuk sekolah dasar.

 _"_ _Tuhan, ku mohon jangan jauhkan Kai dariku agar aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjelaskan tentang kejadian hari itu, tentang kesalahan yang tak pernah ku perbuat. Dan aku lelah jika harus terus dibencinya"._

 _.._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _Maaf karena postingan ini terlalu lama~ tunggu chapt selanjutnya y. annyeong~_


	3. Chapter 3

Tangerang, 8 Maret 2016 Dear all readres. Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melanjutkan ff ini sementara waktu. dari sejak pertengahan februari , laptop terkena gangguan n semua file hancur lebur. saya sudah coba recovery ulang dan hasilnya banyak file yang menjadi ganda dan yang lebih menjengkelkan semua nama file berubah menjadi deretan angka. mesti ekstra sabar untuk sortir satu persatu filenya. jadi, saya berharap readers bersabar ya...semoga filenya masih ada dan bisa publish . regards, Lily


End file.
